


Moment of Madness

by PaperFox19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Stein gives in to the madness and has fun with Soul
Relationships: Soul Eater Evans/Franken Stein
Kudos: 25





	Moment of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

With the kishin let loose madness began to spread. Stein was always a little mad but with the madness of the kishin he lost it, Soul just happened to be his target. Stein snuck up on Soul and used his soul pulse to knock the boy out. The boy’s dark blood only radiated Stein’s madness.

Stein took Soul to his lab. He used his scalpel to slowly cut away Soul’s clothing enjoying each inch delicious skin as it was exposed. Yes he could have ripped the clothing off but this way he could absorb every detail in his mind. He was skilled enough to cut the cloth with damaging Soul’s body. When Soul was cut down to his red briefs Stein had to pause and soak in the view. He turned the screw in his head wanting to memorize each inch of the boy’s body.

He pulled a camera out and began to take pictures he lifted the boy’s arms exposing hairy pits he took more pictures. His thumb brushed over the white hair and he moved his hand over the boy’s body. The scar given to him by the demon sword, Stein traced it with his finger a sudden urge to kill Chrona filled him but he pushed it away he had cuter things to play with namely Soul.

The camera was set aside and the scalpel was picked up again Stein cut away the red briefs and flung the garment away. “Interesting!” Stein said and began taking pictures Soul’s cock was uncut it’s foreskin hiding the head completely, the boy was a nice size and he had a trimmed patch of pubes meaning Soul groomed himself. He turned the screw in his head his body getting excited from the wonderful images he was getting.

The mad doctor strapped Soul’s arms above his head exposing his hairy pits, he then strapped Soul’s legs apart. He decided he wanted a live audience before waking the boy up he sent a soul pulse through the male’s body neutralizing his weapon abilities, he then woke the boy up using his soul pulse.

“Stein what the fuck!? Why am I naked!?” Soul gasped and struggled against his bonds finding he couldn’t free himself. Stein chuckled like a mad man. “We are having a little experiment Soul you and me, a private lesson.” Soul shuddered at the dark tone. He leaned down to kiss Soul only for the male to turn is head to the side, Stein wasn’t rejected in the least he leaned up and began to nibble on his ear lobe.

Pleasure worked through the weapon’s body and the boy shuddered as his cock grew hard. “Hmm enjoying this aren’t you what a bad boy you are, but I like bad boys.” Stein said and he pulled back and grabbed the camera once more he started taking pictures again Soul horny and flushed it was quite the sight to see and he enjoyed it a lot. Stein turned on the over head light shining warm light directly on Soul’s body.

Soul began to sweat and the need for release was getting unbearable. Stein leaned down for a kiss again and this time Soul did not turn away. Their lips met and Stein smirked. ‘Good boy.’ He slipped his tongue into Soul’s mouth and the boy began to react his dark blood pulsed through his veins. Soul kissed back and Stein pulled back with a chuckle. “Ahh…” Soul panted out. “Relax we will do more than kiss believe me the experiment’s just getting started.”

The mad doctor leaned down and nuzzled Soul’s sweaty hairy pit he inhaled his scent and found it hard to describe if he had to the word that came to mind was “cool”. He ran his tongue over the pit the hair’s tickling his tongue it was an odd sensation for both males. “Hmm interesting…” Stein said and moved over to the other pit and began to lap at it more hungrily, Soul’s body shuddered at the sensation. “Very interesting.”

The older male kissed his way across Soul’s chest stooping at the scar. His hand came up to tease Soul’s nipple ass his tongue bathed the other. “Does it hurt?”

“N-n-n-nooo.” Soul stuttered then moaned as Stein pinched his nipple. “Bad boy don’t lie want me to kiss it to make it better?” Stein said giving Soul a smirk. Soul was unable to do anything but agree. The doctor kissed his way over the scar before trailing back up with his tongue. The sensitive mark on his body had Soul shaking in need. “Feel better?”

“Yes!!!” Soul moaned despite the situation. “Cute this seems to want attention but let’s examine a little further.” Stein said as he grabbed Soul’s hard on he kissed down the boy’s leg over the strap to his foot. Stein licked Soul’s foot the right had Soul tingling in desire, Stein kissed the foot and locked eyes with Soul loving the lustful look on his face. Stein’s tongue ran over his toes over the back and moved down to nip the heel. “Ahh Stein!!”

Hearing his name spoken so lustfully and needy had Stein’s cock aching. “Want me to ease your pain.” Stein said and moved over to Soul’s other foot and began bathing it with his tongue recording each reaction he got from the boy. “Yes please Stein touch me!!!” Soul moaned wanting to cum so bad it hurt.

“I’ll take care of you.” Soul gasped as his foreskin was tugged, his sensitive skin was teased tugged and nipped by the mad man. It wasn’t long before Stein pulled the foreskin back and began to lap at the wet head like candy. “Stein please gonna cum!!” Soul moaned grit his teeth muffling more un-cool noises. “Go ahead I want to see what a weapon’s cum tastes like.” Stein said before consuming Soul’s cock and sucked on it hungrily.

Soul arched his back crying out in pleasure as he came into his mouth. The taste was amazing he savored it for as long as he could before swallowing every last drop. He grabbed the base of his cock and sent a jolt through it forcing Soul back to full arousal, his cock twitched and pulsed leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

Stein dropped his pants revealing he was wearing no underwear. His hard cock sprang into the air it’s size made Soul very nervous. “That won’t fit inside me!”

“Oh it will and you will enjoy every inch. I’m going to ruin you you will crave me and only me when I’m done with you.” Stein said and thrust a dry finger into Soul’s tight ass Soul gasped then screamed as he felt a surge of power rip through him. His insides tingled in need and Stein aligned his cock.

With one thrust Stein buried his dick in Soul’s ass, the shock he gave Soul earlier killed his pain receptors so having his ass forced open by Stein’s monster cock sent bursts of pleasure that were so intense Soul came. He came all over his sweaty body. “Yeah squeeze me, squeeze my dick like the sexy little slut you are.” Stein said and started moving his huge rod hit Soul’s super charged sweet spot making the male see stars. He came again and again every three thrusts from Stein’s cock had him cumming all over himself.

Soul was drooling letting out groans of pleasure his voice was getting weak from all the moans Stein was ripping from his throat. Stein felt his madness and his lust peek and he came shooting his cum deep into Soul’s body, he poured a gallon of cum into the boy’s tight ass. Stein’s thick cock plugged his hole perfectly forcing the cum to fill Soul’s belly, making his taught stomach swell slightly. Stein refused to pull out and in a few moments his madness subsided and he realized what he had done.

“Oh Kami Soul what have I done?!” Stein released the boy from his bonds and Soul collapsed on him Stein’s dick sinking a little deeper inside the boy earning a weak groan. “Soul wake up Soul please snap out of it I’m so sorry Soul!!”

“Stein…” Soul whimpered, and Stein looked at the spent boy. “Don’t worry about it you didn’t hurt me, or anything.”

“I forced myself on you.” Stein said and stroked Soul’s hair not believing he could have done this, to lose control of himself reverting back to his crazy self. “It was just a moment of madness, if you feel it coming on again just come to me, I can take it.” Soul grinned but his eyes were blurry. “Take responsibility for me…” Soul said before blacking out.

Stein hugged Soul to him rubbing his back.

Maka didn’t understand what she saw from that day on, Soul’s wave length and Steins were closer than before and getting stronger and closer by the day, Soul was staying after class for private lessons almost every day. He wasn’t coming home as often either sometimes staying at Stein’s lab. Their sessions became more than a moment of madness Stein fell in love with Soul, a love that repelled the kishin madness and left Stein his own. Soul was the only one who saw this side of Stein a side not even Spirit saw, Spirit repressed this side of Stein but Soul embraced it taking his pain and Stein’s suffering and crushing it like the little demon inside him.

Soul was laid over Stein’s desk being fucked wildly by the good doctor. “Take it take it all!!” Stein moaned driving his hard cock into Soul’s ass. “Yes Stein give it to me!!” Soul moaned in response to Stein’s words and his intense fucking. The males came together and Stein pulled Soul up to sit in his lap as he fell back against his chair. Soul reached up and began to turn Stein’s screw. “Feel better?”

“Not yet.” Stein said and he kissed Soul passionately. ‘That’s better.’ The screw made a click noise and the two made out only breaking apart for air.

End


End file.
